When Legends Fade
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Who remembers the nameless once they've disappeared? Twenty years after the war do people even believe in Gundam Pilots, in peace, anymore? Death-fic. Semi-sequel to Bloodstained but can stand alone.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Death, Cursing, Mentions of Suicide

**Author's Note:** This is a sort-of sequel to _Bloodstained_. You don't have to read that to understand this though. I got the idea for this at a party last night, not sure how exactly but I've learned not to question my muses.

**Dedication:** To Rae for the basis, to Emu for the feedback. She's Emazing.

The bar was dingy in the way that said it had been around for awhile. Not in the way that most of the newer ones tried to achieve the old "nostalgic" look, but in the way that spoke of decades of withstanding war and peace. The music was soft jazz and deep blues when there wasn't any live entertainment and the lighting was faulty and flickering. It was situated in a tired corner of the outskirts of the Sank Kingdom, a fixed landmark to many of the residents and patrons, many of who were old retired soldiers and hardened young Preventers.

One of the television's over the bar were on, Craig the old bartender was wiping down the counter absently. It was a slow night (which seemed to be an increasing occurrence) with only five regulars present. Presently Gabriel raised the empty beer bottle as the old door opened. Craig nodded, pulling out another bottle and sliding it along slowly.

"Turn it up some Craig," Ani called from her table near the back. He glanced at the television, seeing a replay of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's earlier speech and shrugged.

"Ah, come off it Ani, you know she's just preaching Pacifism. 'Specially after that almost-battle last week," he called back. Ani glowered at him over the mug of beer and he shrugged again, raising the volume. "Suit yourself," he rumbled before turning to look at the man who had come in earlier. He was sitting at the bar, farther away than the other two, staring up at the screen as well. "What can I get you?"

"I'm fine," he replied calmly.

"Heh." He continued rubbing down the old wood, ignoring the bits that flaked off onto the cloth. He could still remember times before, when the bar had been packed and the police called nightly to break up fights. A smile touched his mouth, momentarily removing a decade of age from his tired face, as he reminisced. _Those were the days_, he thought fondly.

"Hey Craig!" Tor called. He lifted his head to look at the young man leaning against the counter in front of him. He was still naïve enough to think he could change the future. "All we's here about is Miss Darlian this, and Miss Darlian that. Whatever happened to those Gundam Pilots that were so infamous during the war? You were a soldier back then, right Old Man? You know what happened to 'em?" He shrugged out of the heavy Preventer's jacket, hanging it on the back of the stool.

"Ah, come off it Kid," Kyle, another old-timer like Craig, groaned. "They're nothing more than a myth now, probably long dead."

"It's only been twenty years Kyle," Gabriel added. "They can't all be dead in twenty years unless they're as old as you are now."

"Fuck off Gabe," the ex-Oz soldier laughs. "I ain't that old, was only in my forties when that last war hit with Oz. Lucky I was an officer; I doubt I'd have made it out alive otherwise."

"Amen," Ani laughs from in back. She puts her feet up on the table and Craig glares but doesn't have the heart to yell. "Stupid me to get involved in another organization, but Preventers pays the bills after all."

"Oh, I don't know Ani; I think you could find other ways to make money if you really want to."

"You're a dick Gabe," Ani growls. Craig ducks his head to hide a laugh.

"Right, right," Tor laughs along. "But come on, they aren't a myth, we know they existed. Where are they all? Huh? Did they just disappear or what? Maybe Preventers got rid of 'em."

Kyle leaned over, rapping Tor soundly on the head. "Only been on the force for a few months and you already think they're out to cover up? Can't be good politics then, huh? Another beer Craig!" The old bartender slid one 

along, glancing curiously at the quiet man sitting in the corner. "Now listen here Kid, the Gundam Pilots? They know when they're needed and they know when they aren't. I'm sure they've gone on and lived full lives at this point, got themselves out of war and I don't blame them."

"Bah, I bet they've gone ahead and killed themselves. You remember that one pilot, what's his name?"

"Zero One?"

"That's right, thanks Ani. You remember Zero One and the Siberia incident? Scariest shit I ever saw and I wasn't even the one fighting him. He had no qualms with tossing his life away, even a year later what with Mariemaia and her coup. I bet they all just died off quietly and no one knew," Gabriel explained. He waved his beer around to emphasize the more potent parts of his speech. "You can't miss what you never saw, and we never saw them."

"Buzz off Gabe, you don't know what you're talking about," Ani exclaimed. She glared at him and sat up. "Zero One was a kid, they probably all were kids. After the war I'm sure they found themselves a nice little niche in life and set up shop. Wouldn't be surprised if we walked into a store one day and saw Zero One himself. After all, weren't there rumors of him and the Vice foreign Minister? He could be her body guard for all we know."

"We'd have seen him by now Ani," Gabriel argued back.

Kyle laughed drily and turned to Tor. "You opened a real can of worms with that one Kid, didn't he Craig?"

"Mm," Craig nods. "But if I had to make a bet, I'd say they've probably put the war behind them, started families of their own now…" he stops as the man in the corner snorts. "Something funny Son?"

"I just don't see why you're betting on their lives," he answered stoically.

"They're national heroes, don't you know? Real honest to God fucking war heroes. And no one gives a shit where they are or what's happened to them."

"Some people do."

"And what would you know?" Tor demands, leaning in. "You a soldier?"

"Used to be."

"Oh, Tor, you know him. You're what's-his-name Chang, right? You're on the Preventers just like us, right?" Ani asks. She gets up from her table, finger combing dark hair behind her ears. "You're a legend there." His lips twist into a sardonic smirk and he shakes his head. "You ever meet them Chang?"

He takes a long sip from the flask in his hands.

"Aw, he won't answer you Ani. Probably half drunk off his ass as it is. I hear he's been a right mess since that partner of his was killed last week in the uprising," Gabriel laughs heartily. He slaps Kyle on the back and orders another round. "So tell me, Chang is it?" At the other man's nod Gabriel grins. "Tell me Chang, you ever seen a Gundam up close? I did and I'm thankful to God I got to see another day after. My little brother Bryan? He wasn't so lucky you see? Zero Five killed him off."

"Oh?" Chang's head tilted back as he regarded Gabriel. "Was that in Africa?"

"Yeah, Lake Victoria. He came in, massacred all of them when they were asleep with a bomb. And we celebrate the terrorists. Hah!" he laughed again, downing the rest of his drink. "The human race is really fucking warped."

"You've had enough I think Gabe," Craig muttered.

"Damn straight."

"Don't mind him Chang; he's a right idiot once the booze gets him. You okay? I'm sorry about your partner."

"It's fine," he replies, ignoring her. He glances instead at Tor, leveling a gaze at him. "Why are you so interested in the Pilots?"

"They were fine fighters sir," Tor replies immediately. "I find it a real shame that no one knows what happened to them."

"They're dead."

"What?"

"He's pulling your leg Tor, probably getting a kick out of it too. Like we've said, no one knows where they are or what's happened to them. It's one of the great mysteries of life," Kyle commented. He slapped Chang on the back and nodded. "Aren't you?"

"Do you think I am?"

"Alright, I'll bite," Gabriel chuckled. "How'd they die?"

"Both Zero One and Zero Three committed suicide fifteen years ago," he said.

"Told you he was unstable!" Gabriel crows.

"Shut the fuck up Gabe or get out," Kyle growls.

"Zero Two died eight years after that from an accidental overdose. Left behind two kids," he continued. He stared at the arrangement of dusty bottles on display behind the bar. "Zero Four was killed three years ago in the L4 Shuttle Crash."

"The same that killed the Quatre Winner?" Craig asked in surprise.

Chang took a long draw on the flask again, eyes unreadable. "The very same." He stood slowly, shrugging on the heavy overcoat.

"You leaving?" Ani asked, head tilted to the side.

"No reason to stay."

"You never told us what happened to Zero Five," Tor cut in.

"Yeah, you never said what happened to that asshole," Gabriel snorted. "Hope he swallowed a gun. Or a bomb."

"You're sick Gabe," Ani growled. "But he's got a point Chang; you never told us what happened to Zero Five."

"Oh, him." An unreadable look crosses his face and he offers a small shrug. "Well, it doesn't really matter what happens to him anymore. Like you said, who's to know if he lives or dies tonight?"

"Well, how do you think he'd die?" Gabriel asks; a malicious glint in his pale eyes.

"For justice," he answered, opening the door to the winter wind. "Tracking down the remaining terrorists that killed his partner," Chang added as the door closed behind him.

"Well…" Craig murmured to the silent room. "_Well_." And he went back to cleaning the grime from the bar. It was a slow night after all, not much to do but wipe down. Gabriel raised his empty beer bottle again and with a nod, Craig slid him another.

Ani reached over and turned the volume up on the Vice Foreign Minister's speech, just like she would do the following night. Only tomorrow night it won't be Relena Darlian's face in close-up on the screen, it will be Lady Une's. And the head of Preventer's will be holding a press conference to confirm the deaths of two terrorists and one unnamed Preventer the previous night.


End file.
